


In Country Podfic

by Baylor



Series: 2014 Verse Podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, M/M, Miracles, Podfic, Rape, Samifer - Freeform, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future portrayed in the Season 4 episode "The End", Dean and a now-human Cas set out for Detroit to find Lucifer, now in Sam's claimed vessel. At the end of the world, they made a last attempt to stop the apocalypse and save Sam. Their quest will separate them and lead them to unheard of alliances as they traverse hell itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Country Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Six hours, 30 minutes  
363 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104154.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104156.zip)

[Story by Oselle](http://oselle.livejournal.com/442381.html)

Playlist:  
Score to The Road - Nick Cave & Warren Ellis  
Saint's Delight - Anonymous 4


End file.
